What I Have Become
by Itsuru
Summary: The Avenger has taken revenge, hacking down all to earn the power to kill Itachi. But at the final moments of life for the Akatsuki member, he chooses words that will shatter Sasuke's reason to live. Angst. 2ch oneshot.NaruSasu SasuSaku. Open pairing.
1. Chapter 1

The moon's fullness blared in horrible agony, bright as a teary drop of sunlight.

Yet it was so cold…_so cold. _

Yet it was so red…a cold and vicious red.

Just like…_sharingan. _The bloody and cold eyes that haunted his dreams…and cursed him with their existence. Itachi's eyes, sharp and piercing, drain the chakra…draining the _soul_; draining _Sasuke's soul. _

Yet the boy longed for them; he _wanted _them for his own. How he longed to hear the piercing scream of his brother echo through the night; echoing because of _him. _

Sasuke wanted power; no, he _needed _power. He would _have _the power he desired, and more. He would crush the unfortunate souls that crossed his path to steal their power.

The Uchiha avenger would do anything for the power to kill the one he would avenge against. _He wanted revenge. _Sweet revenge. The black haired shinobi wanted nothing more than to lick the cold, metallic tasting blood that would fall from Itachi's neck. He wanted the blood that symbolized the _death _of his brother.

This was his soul purpose…and he would be blinded to all things else; love, compassion, friendship. They were mere distractions; those who attempted to provide him with warmth would meet the blade of a kunai.

"Sasuke…"

The cold, smirking voice slid smoothly through the air, reaching the younger Uchiha's ears and collapsing into it.

"You have finally become worth the effort to fight. I commend you, little brother."

Ridiculous words, though true. He _was _ready. The blood that coursed through his veins demanded the splatter of the crimson liquid onto the fresh soil.

"Itachi," he hissed, his voice as cold and metallic as the blood pumping through his body, "you…will…DIE!"

Blade hit blade, splitting the air particles blowing in the fragrant wind.

Silence.

"You have truly gotten better, Sasuke-_kun." _

The avenger's eyebrows raised in visible anger, blade pushing across his brother's with a force that should only be called upon in desperation.

_Was this desperation? _

The blades left each other's grasp, Itachi twisting in an attempt to connect to his brother's heart, and the younger jumping a full six feet back.

_Swish! _

Itachi panted, his heavy, warm breath hitting the chilled air. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, causing a savage grin to form on Sasuke's lips.

"What is it, Itachi?" he taunted, blade poised at the ready, "Are you taking this fight _seriously?" _

The older man responded with a heavy grunt, his eyes wide and spinning. Black, white, black white…_red…_

"Your attempts are futile." Sasuke growled in an almost angry pleasure.

_Sharingan…against sharingan. _

Blood littered the ground, the red sticky liquid oozing and absorbing into the already pink-colored earth. The moon screamed again with the sickly red crimson that matched the pair of sharigan…the _only _pair of sharingan.

Who…had won?

"_Sasuke" the water nin rasped, his body have submerged in his own blood. "I…should have known you would kill…" Suigetsu stopped in mid sentence, his body releasing organs, cells, blood; everything from the inside of his stomach. _

_The black haired nin smirked, resheathing his long, thin bladed katana. "Then why did you stay?" _

_Suigetsu's one remaining eye swung at the Uchiha. This time it was his turn to smirk. "Because…I wanted to see someone else destroy them self…" _

_Shing!_

_The blade swung into the man's head and sprayed its master with the satisfactory red liquid._

_The blood bath had just begun. _

"_I won't give you that satisfaction." _

The path that Sasuke took was a harsh one; it was too brutal. The devil himself might have turned away in utter disgust. The people he killed, the things he did; they were all in the name of avenging his dead family.

"Sasuke…" the voice was a mere whisper now, the blood spewing from the man's mouth like hell's fountain. A smile broadened on the dying Uchiha's face. "Heheheh…"

Sasuke's red eyes snapped onto Itachi's face, sword poised to Itachi's heart. "You…you're laughing." He growled in complete confusion, only fueling his rage, "Why the hell are you laughing? I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard!"

Red eyes mirrored his own, though to turning of the black pupils were slowing and the crimson color fading to a dull white.

"Don't you see Sasuke?" he snickered, not once flinching from the horrible injuries he had sustained. The gashes, the rips in his flesh, the painful jagged lines the katana had created; it was if they weren't there.

"You've…" a rain of blood fell from his mouth. The dark liquid splashed onto Sasuke's katana. "You have done _everything_ I told you."

Sasuke's eyes widened, the red fading into white. He clenched his teeth in almost fear, dreading the words that would come out of the dying man's mouth. No…

"You…destroyed the ties you made…"

"_Sas-uke," the blonde shinobi winced as the Uchiha stepped onto his fallen arm. _

_Crr-ack. _

_Pain flooded into Naruto, his bone shattered at the middle. "W-hy?" _

"You rejected the things you could have had…"

"_Sasuke-kun!" the pink kunoichi shouted, her eyes pleading with a hungry desperation, "Please!" she collapsed to the floor, sobbing, "Come back…please…"_

"You betrayed the ones who actually _cared._"

"_Sas-uke," _

"_Sasuke-kun!" _

"_Sasuke-teme!" _

"_Uchiha!" _

Itachi's head tilted into a sickly position, neck broken. "Don't…you see?" his eyes flashed a brilliant red for the last time. "You are…"

No!

"Just…"

It can't be!

"…Like,"

_Shwing! _

The katana pierced the man's throat, but not before he uttered the last word that caused Sasuke to scream out in horror. They were so soft, yet so loud. So…horrible…

"Me."

**TBC… **

Author note: Exploring Sasuke's nature. This will be a 2-chapter oneshot…an angsty piece. X3 Next page will be uploaded tomorrow (?)


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura-chan! I'd like another serving, please!"

"Oh, quiet down, you baka! You're going to get fat!"

"I'm not fat! I'm just muscular."

"I don't know about that, Naruto-kun. You are getting a little chubby."

"Ah, shut up Sai."

"But _Creating Friendships for the Socially Impaired _says that true friends don't lie to each other, Naruto-kun."

"Sai…shut up."

* * *

The unbelievable warmth illuminated the already bright apartment, causing an invisible glow to radiate across it. Love, friendship, selflessness…it was all here inside Kakashi's small apartment. There was laughter, shouting; everything that he once had.

Everything he had given up for the sake of revenge.

It had all been so close, so meaningless; the black haired man had swept away the pitiful pleas of those who now seemed so far.

Those that laid just a mere ten feet away from her seemed so far.

_So far…_

Naruto's happy face, the look of pure joy on Naruto's face had once been directed towards him.

The mere sight of him had once caused the adoration that now shone for Naruto and Sai in Sakura's eyes.

The seat that Sai rested in, a pleasant smile crafted on his lips, was supposed to be _his. _

_IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIM THERE._ It was supposed to be him, sitting with his former team; not him watching them from afar in the dark.

It was all supposed to be his. The laughter, the admiration, the dedication; they were ALL supposed to be his.

But he gave it all up. He gave it up for the one person he hated more than anyone else.

And what did he have to show for it?

"No…" Sasuke murmured, eyes widening in increasing horror, "No, no, no, no, no!!!!"

He reached a pale hand to his eyes, ignoring the heavy bleeding that spurted out from his body. His eyes swirled into the blood-red crimson that had killed his family, injured his friends, and destroyed _everything. _He had given up everything for the legendary Uchiha bloodline limit. He had given up _everything he had _for the Mangekyo SharinganHe had nearly killed those who cared about him; he had betrayed _everything he had. _

But where was the Mangekyo Sharingan?

Roaring in part anguish and pain, he flashed his Sharingan off and then on, his eyes growing wider and wider.

What th- 

"No!" he screamed, his face draining of all color. "Why? Why don't I have it?"

He had done everything; he had _betrayed _everything. So why…why wasn't the all-powerful Mangekyo Sharigan _his? _

He pounded his fists onto the hard soil, breaking the already broken skin even further. Blood spurted onto the soft green grass, causing a deathly glow to befall onto the plants.

He raised his head in near defeat, the red slowly fading from his pupils.

_No!  
_

His friends weren't his anymore.

He didn't even have a proper home any longer.

The sharigan was his no longer.

* * *

"_What?_" Sakura tentatively thought, gazing outside the large window that exposed them to the outsiders gaze,_ "Did I hear something?" _The cup of ginger tea she held in her hand lay forgotten, slipping from her grasp.

Clunk.

Kakashi's hand leaned far over, catching the would-be-shattered porcelain cup in his right hand. He blinked, eyes going back to its usual lazy perspective, "Eh, Sakura-chan. A kunoichi of your standard shouldn't be dropping cups." He thought tentatively for a moment and then added a bemused comment and grin (that none could see because of his mask), "That's Naruto's job."

"EHHH?" Naruto shouted in pure outrage, "Kakashi-sensei, who's the one who's _late _all the time?" he jabbed a finger at the silver haired jounin, though ended the sentence with one of his large, face stretching grins. He knew that his former sensei meant no harm. Naruto had matured at least that much.

Sakura, startled from her thinking, gave an apologetic smile to the threesome, "Eh, gomenasai, but," she glanced back to the window with certain concern, "I felt…a strange chakra presence outside the window." The pink kunoichi timidly said the last trail of words.

"Ehhh?" Naruto exclaimed again, this time his head going stone cold. Attacks to Konoha had become a frequent thing for the past few months. Sai gave a small frown, while Kakashi's eyes sharpened considerably.

Who? 

"I'll check it out," Naruto concluded, unsheathing a rather large kunai, "You stay here, Sakura-chan."

* * *

The moon stared back at him, mocking him with its unusual red brilliance; the brilliance of the Mangekyo Sharigan that Sasuke had fought so hard to possess

It was the sharigan that he would never again possess. .

Black. Everything. Was it the night? Was it the darkness of his mind, or…

_Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger had become blind. _

He lifted his hands to his brow, releasing a wrangled cry. No…NO! Not this…

"Yes…" 

His head snapped back, grasping for anything; anything familiar to his touch.

"You see, Sasuke-kun…you are finished."

"SHUT UP!" the black haired Uchiha roared, banging his fists onto the ground.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. You thought you had gotten rid of me; but no you haven't. I've been watching your actions…" 

"_You've become even more twisted than I. Would you think it possible when you thought you killed me, Sasuke-kun? You became even more twisted than the snakes that served me. You, Sasuke, are a demon." _

The wounds were too much to bare now. Shuddering, he felt the blood flowing…flowing…

Flowing.

"SASUKE!"

The avenger lifted his head weakly, grasping for the warm voice that he longed to hear again. Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder.

_Naruto…_

"Sakura! Come quickly! SASUKE! _SASUKE!" _

"_N-Naruto…" _

"Oh my god, Naruto. Sasuke! The bleeding…it's too heavy!"

"_Sakura…" _

His eyes flickered once, the sight of the pink haired kunoichi, Naruto, Kakashi, and even the hated Sai flooding his vision for one last time.

"I'm sorry."

**END **

Author Note: Eh, Sasuke-kun has hit the rug. D He was an easy character to write; I can understand his deep hatred for the one who he once loved, and the feeling of loss. Poor Sasuke. Oh yeah, you know how Itachi was going blind because of excessive use of the sharingan? Same thing happened to Sasuke at the end. I thought it emphasized the fact that all Sasuke had done left him, ultimately with nothing.

Please R&R, and send me other oneshot pairings/ideas, if you'd like me to maybe write one for you. But for now, bye-bye. :D


End file.
